Projeto Amaterasu
by Silverghost
Summary: Finalmente, os primeiros teasers do projeto sobre o qual a Silver tanto fala...
1. Chapter 1

**Mina e Hilde são personagens originalmente do Expresso Hogwarts.**

**Para ver o trailer com as imagens, o link encontra-se no perfil da autora.**

* * *

O dia estava tranqüilo. Deitada sobre a relva verde, ela observava as nuvens, preguiçosa, tentando descobrir formas nos diáfanos algodões-doces que pairavam sobre o fundo azul.

- MINA!!!

Quase de um pulo, menina pôs-se em pé, os olhos arregalados de susto, enquanto uma figura feminina atravessava o gramado rapidamente, até parar diante dela, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos enquanto ofegava.

- Hilde? - a jovem MacFusty perguntou, confusa - O que você está fazendo em Hogwarts? Como conseguiu entrar aqui? Você não está querendo abrigo no QG também, né?

Essa última frase foi dita quase em pânico, à lembrança do visitante indesejado que já s encontrava abancado por lá.

A outra respirou fundo, tentando recuperar fôlego suficiente para responder.

- Calma. Eu estou aqui apenas para cumprir uma missão.

- Missão?

- Sim. - Hilde sorriu sinistramente, abaixando a voz a um tom fantasmagórico - Uma missão para "Aquelas-que-tudo-vêem-e-tudo-sabem".

Mina arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Perdão?

- Ah, você sabe... - Hilde fez um gesto negligente com a mão - As responsáveis pela Criação. As Mães de Todas as Coisas. As...

- Ah, entendi agora. - Mina sorriu, apontando o dedo para o alto - As autoras. É delas que você está falando, não é?

Hilde assentiu.

- Exatamente. Como eu disse, estou numa missão. Então, meu aparecimento aqui é apenas uma rápida participação especial, pela qual eu sequer vou ganhar cachê...

- Hum... - Mina decidiu não mencionar nada sobre a última parte - E de que se trata essa missão?

Em resposta, Hilde tirou do bolso duas folhas cuidadosamente dobradas.

- Bem, Mina, veja só... Eu era apenas uma secundária que apareceria rapidamente nas "férias da Mina" e, ocasionalmente, poderia visitar as Hébridas para feriados, casamentos e batizados. No entanto, apesar de ser apenas uma secundária...

- Por que esse preconceito com personagens secundários? - Mina perguntou, cruzando os braços - Eles são muito importantes para o desenvolvimento de uma história, sabia?

- Não é essa a questão aqui. - Hilde retrucou - A questão é que, embora eu tivesse nascido para aparecer apenas naquele plot, eu tinha um grande background por trás.

- Sabe, se formos pensar bem, as autoras são meio loucas... Elas organizam TUDO aquilo de background e não usam 70 de tudo que tem por trás da gente...

- Sim, sim. - Hilde concordou - Mas, dessa vez, 'Aquelas-que-tudo-vêem-e-tudo-sabem' viram um grande potencial nesse background. Tanto que estou aqui hoje em caráter oficial para fazer o primeiríssimo anúncio do PROJETO AMATERASU.

- Projeto Amaterasu? - Mina estreitou os olhos - Acho que já ouvi esse nome antes...

Hilde sorriu.

- Não seria à toa. Faz um ano que 'Aquelas-que-tudo-vêem-e-tudo-sabem' só falam disso. - ela abriu o sorriso ainda mais - Veja só... Assim como vocês têm o Expresso Hogwarts, lá no temos a Amaterasu, que é a contraparte japonesa de uma escola de magia. Só que as histórias são presentadas de maneira diferente das daqui. Para começar, elas são independentes entre si, algumas tratando-se inclusive de projetos-solo d'Aquelas-que...

- Certo, já peguei o cerne da questão. - Mina interrompeu a prima - E onde, exatamente eu entro nessa missão?

- Bem, sendo uma das responsáveis pelo OLHO, sua missão é capitanear estratégia de marketing do Projeto Amaterasu. - ela entregou as duas folha dobradas - Para começar, você tem que divulgar esse primeiro trailer da história que é nosso carro-chefe na Amaterasu.

A outra encarou o papel, interessada.

- Hitsuzen?

- Numa tradução muito porca, seria "Inevitável". - Hilde respondeu prontamente - O título foi tirado de uma citação famosa nos mangás do CLAMP, "não existem coincidências, apenas hitsuzen". Ou seja...

Mina voltou-se para ela.

- Mangás?

- É que, já que a escola é japonesa, em vez de tirarmos nossa inspiração dos livros de Harry Potter, nós fomos beber da fonte, se é que me entende.

Mina assentiu, antes de sorrir um tanto malignamente ao terminar de ler o papel que tinha em mãos.

- Entendo agora. É parte da velha estratégia "Torture-leitores-indefesos-e-inocentes-deixando-os-sedentos-e-loucos-por-mais". Vocês vão ir liberando a conta-gotas trechos e informações do projeto até que os pobres leitores comecem a enlouquecer e subir pelas paredes para descobrir o que vocês estão aprontando e aí...

- Com eu disse, é tudo uma questão de marketing. - Hilde retrucou, com um sorriso idêntico - E então?

Os olhos da outra brilharam por trás das lentes dos óculos à visão de uma barganha.

- Se eu ajudar, posso ler mais?

- Sinto muito, Mimuca. - Hilde respondeu, embora, por sua expressão, ela claramente não sentisse - Vai ter que esperar a estréia, como todo mundo.

A grifinória suspirou.

- Acho então que serei mais um mebro do grupo de "leitores-que-necessitam-saber-mais-e-estão-sendo-torturados-pelas-malignas-autoras". - ela olhou mais uma vez para o papel - Ok, Hilde, pode contar comigo.

Hilde sorriu, fazendo um "V" de vitória com os dedos.

- _YATTA_! Projeto Amaterasu, primeira fase completa!

* * *

**Uma gota de orvalho**

* * *

- É melhor tomar cuidado ou pode acontecer algo e você cair. Se você se machucar não será nada bom.

Uma voz que ela conhecia bem falava pouco atrás, tirando-a de seus pensamentos e ao mesmo tempo o seu sorriso do rosto. A serenidade que ali estava rapidamente se foi e o auto-controle tomava conta

- O que deseja Hoitiro? Não há nada aqui para você nem ninguém para você tentar impressionar. - Shizu não se levantou nem olhou para trás.

- É Hoitiro-SAN para você! Vim lembrá-la que você não fez o que mandei. - O rapaz estava encostado em uma árvore um pouco acima da pedra onde a irmã estava sentada.

- Todos os alunos limpam e arrumam seus pertences, mesmos os mais folgados, Hoitiro-KAN. Se não está satisfeito, reclame com a diretora ou com nosso pai.

- As mulheres devem aprender a obedecer os homens. Assim parece que nosso pai não a ensinou corretamente. Ele sempre teve um coração mole com você.

Shizu sabia o que seu irmão queria ao ir até ela. Era mostra que conseguia, somente com sua presença e com poucas palavras, tirar sua paz.

Com um suspiro, ela pegou seu sapato que estava a seu lado e se levantou, ainda sentindo a pedra aos seus pés. Tinha momentos que gostaria de ser tão dura quanto ela, mas não era. Silenciosamente sentia as provocações de Hoitiro.

* * *

**O crepitar de uma fogueira**

* * *

Pouco importando-se em esperar por qualquer palavra da parte dela, Noboru a empurrou com mais força do que seria necessário de encontro a porta.

Tudo o que a garota conseguiu sentir através da sensação de dor por sua cabeça ter batido de maneira tão violenta contra a madeira foram os lábios de Seta movendo-se contra os seus.

E aquilo até poderia tê-la ajudado a se esquecer da dor em sua cabeça caso o gesto do rapaz não fosse tão exigente e devastador. Quase como se estivesse tentando sugar a alma dela através daquele beijo.

Com uma boa dose de esforço e luta, Hikaru conseguiu separar-se alguns centímetros dele.

- Não, espera... – ela protestou, a voz fraca e afogueada, tentando inutilmente livrar-se do abraço.

Porém Seta era muito maior e mais forte do que a jovem, e parecia perfeitamente lúcido, apesar de seus olhos escuros terem a aparência de dois túneis frios, vazios e intermináveis, enquanto Hikaru tentava lutar contra a dor e a tontura de quem sente que teve o próprio crânio rachado em dois e a falta de ar decorrente do beijo que se seguiu.

E então Noboru estava beijando-a novamente. Cruel e insistente. E tudo o que ela sentia contra os seus lábios eram dentes e metal frio.

* * *

**A brisa fria que vem do oceano**

* * *

Somente quando chegou mais perto do palco é que ele pôde vê-la melhor. A jovem de cabelos escuros segurava uma afiada katana junto ao corpo e tinha os olhos fechados, imersa na mais pura concentração.

Sem aviso ela cortou o ar com a sua espada, parecendo uma guerreira recém-desperta de um longo sono e que ansiava por nada além da batalha. Mas junto aos golpes com a lâmina ela também dançava. Seu corpo magro e pequeno descrevendo movimentos belos e precisos, suaves porém dotados de uma força palpável.

Os olhos de Nao seguiam cada passo como se fossem atraídos por alguma espécie de feitiço. Ele finalmente teve um vislumbre do rosto dela através das cortinas de fios escuros que açoitavam a pele delicada, e aquela garota possuía as feições mais belas e expressivas que ele jamais havia visto.

Subitamente, ao fitar aquele rosto, Nao pôde ouvir claramente a melodia não-tocada que clamava todo o lugar. A mesma melodia que a garota ouvia dentro de sua mente e fazia companhia aos seus passos.

O baterista fechou seus olhos. Era exatamente aquela música que ele estivera procurando. Os acordes que ele tão insistentemente tentara retirar de todos os instrumentos que sabia tocar, porém nada que saísse deles parecia correto. Talvez fosse porque, no final, ele sequer soubesse o que estivera procurando até aquele exato momento. Mas tão logo a melodia revelou-se aos ouvidos do rapaz, ela desvaneceu-se.

Surpreso, Nao abriu seus olhos, tentando descobrir o que fizera a música parar dentro de sua mente. E então ele notou que a garota não estava mais dançando. Parada em cima do palco e com o rosto vazio, num contraste profundo com a face expressiva de antes, ela olhava na sua direção. Ela o havia visto.

* * *

**O punhado de terra que primeiro cai sobre seu túmulo**

* * *

Já começava a escurecer. A tempestade, que caía desde a manhã, não parecia querer dar trégua. Caía violenta, formando pequenos riachos por entre as pedras que marcavam os túmulos, transformando a grama recém-plantada em nada mais que poças de lama, e encharcando sua figura solitária até os ossos.

Não que ela se importasse. Chegara a um ponto em que não se importava mais com a roupa pregada ao corpo pequeno, a água escorrendo por entre os cabelos revoltos, o vento frio que açoitava tudo ao seu redor, sibilando furiosamente. Se o mundo estivesse desmoronando do outro lado das grades daquele maldito cemitério, ela tampouco se importaria.

A ferida fora muito mais profunda do que lágrimas podiam sanar. Passara o dia lembrando-se de flashs de cenas ao lado da amiga. O dia em que tinham se conhecido... As duas juntas, descendo da barca para seu primeiro ano letivo na Amaterasu. As desastradas tentativas de estabelecer amizade entre ela e Otsu-hime. O sorriso maroto, a incrível capacidade de convencê-la a fazer as coisas mais ridículas, como desfilar pela escola com um quimono da Hello Kitty...

Quanto tempo levaria até que, aos poucos, a imagem dela começasse a se desvanecer em sua mente? Quanto tempo até que ela fosse apenas uma lembrança distante, o som de um riso ecoando pelas paredes de sua memória...

* * *

**A magia tem muitas maneiras de se manifestar**

* * *

- A magia está no sangue. - ela recitou, depositando as mãos de Otsu sobre as bordas da bacia - É pelo sangue que estamos ligadas, é pelo sangue que se fará o sacrifício.

Com isso, ela fechou a mão direita sobre a lâmina do punhal, abrindo uma antiga cicatriz - a única lembrança que permanecera de seu próprio otemise. O sangue imediatamente gotejou, farto.

Sem se importar com a dor ou com o líquido que escorria por seu braço, começando a empapuçar-lhe o quimono escuro, ela trouxe para si a mão direita da filha, forçando a menina e fechar os dedos em torno do atame com força, da mesma maneira que ela fizera. Nem um único esgar de dor escapou dos lábios de Otsu - os olhos dela continuavam perdidos, aparentemente muito distantes, mas ela ainda podia ver o que estava acontecendo.

Recolocando a arma ritual sobre a mesa, ela apoiou a própria mão sobre a bacia, observando seu sangue escorrer junto as águas já turvas, como um rio vermelho, para, em seguida, repousar a mão de Otsu sobre a sua, redobrando a correnteza do pequeno rio que criara.

Ela fechou os olhos, procurando, tateando com a própria mente a entrada para o espírito da outra. Em sua mente, uma linha dourada envolvia agora as mãos unidas, fechando-se em um laço sobre seus pulsos, de maneira cada vez mais apertada e dolorosa até que, por fim, havia apenas uma mão translúcida, ainda vermelha e dolorida.

* * *

**Mas há algo que jamais se modifica em sua essência...**

* * *

- Shizu, certo? O que traz uma garota como você para um canto feio desse da cidade? - a loira sentou no bar indicando o banco para que a morena sentasse.

- Liberdade. - Shizu virou para o barman. - Uma dose de tequila para mim e o que ela quiser também.

O barman trouxe a tequila e uma cerveja para Misuki, que olhava para a morena a sua frente se divertindo.

- Não sou uma princesa, então pare de me olhar. - Shizu bebeu em um gole só a bebida e pediu em seguida outra dose. - Você vai ter sua cerveja, então não me amole.

- Deixa a garota em paz, Misuki, é uma menina ainda. - o rapaz do balcão falou.

- Deixa de ser chato Mitsu, só queria brincar com a filhinha de papai aqui que está sofrendo porque o mundo é cruel.

Ao ouvir aquilo Shizu olhou atravessado para a loira que sentiu como se algo a atingisse, uma vontade de sair de perto da morena o mais rápido possível. Misuki não soube de onde veio aquilo e suspeitava menos ainda que foi o inconsciente de Shizu que o fez.

* * *

**SACRIFÍCIO**

* * *

- Não se iluda, Otsu. O fato de ser uma vidente completa não quer dizer que esteja isenta do sacrifício. Cedo ou tarde, ele será cobrado de você... Sempre existe um preço, e para nós, ele é muito maior que a entrega de um dos sentidos.

A hime piscou seus olhos carmim, surpresa com as palavras da mãe. Não as palavras em si, mas o tom em que foram ditas. A voz de Setsuna era mais suave do que ela jamais se lembrava de ter ouvido. E olhando com um pouco mais de atenção, havia nos olhos da Myrai-no-kami um brilho que Otsu nunca havia notado. Era como se visse a mãe pela primeira vez, era como se ela fosse... _humana._ A hime sentiu medo... Para fazer Setsuna sair de seu pedestal, aquelas palavras não eram parte do costumeiro jogo que ela utilizava para manter todos sob seu domínio. Havia sinceridade ali.

-_ Toya_... - Setsuna fechou os olhos quase sentindo o cheiro de flores de pêssego que a lembrança dele evocava - Seu pai foi o meu sacrifício...

* * *

**Em setembro, as portas de um novo mundo se abrem**

* * *

- Desculpe... - disse, quase em um murmúrio.

Shinji meneou a cabeça.

- Você sabe que não precisa ser assim tão educada comigo, não sabe? Tudo bem se você se irritar comigo. Pode me xingar. Então eu te xingo de volta. E seremos duas pessoas felizes trocando ofensas até o raiar o dia.

A hime levantou o rosto, os olhos arregalados em surpresa por breves segundos. Esperava ouvir qualquer coisa vinda de Shinji, menos uma resposta como aquela.

Quando em sua vida escutara alguém lhe dizer que não deveria ser educada, ponderada, calma e centrada, que lhe era permitido xingar e esbravejar, que lhe era permitido sentir?

A surpresa, contudo, foi substituída por um sentimento diferente, a imagem dela e de Amano-kun gritando um com o outro e ainda assim sentindo se verdadeiramente felizes com aquilo pareceu-lhe estranhamente divertida. Sem que ela notasse, a máscara impassível de hime abandonou seu rosto, um sorriso verdadeiramente genuíno aflorou em seus lábios...

* * *

**E essa será apenas a primeira história**

* * *

Usando a espada e o braço, conseguiu aparar o calcanhar de Kitsune. Só que ela não esperava que a moça fosse usar o apoio que ela lhe dera para jogar a outra perna contra ela, girando o corpo no ar, antes de cair com um joelho flexionado, junto à shinai que Otsu conseguira tirar de suas mãos.

Tonta pelo golpe, ela cambaleou para trás, a visão escurecendo por alguns instantes, enquanto o ombro latejava de dor. À medida em que sua vista voltava ao normal, ela pode ver Kitsune voltando a pegar a espada, a face dura, os olhos cinzentos quase como uma máscara de desprezo.

_Quase um reflexo dos olhos de Setsuna-no-kami._

Sentindo algo inflamar dentro de si, ela voltou a aprumar-se, sem se importar com a tontura ou a dor. Segurou a shinai com as duas mãos, pronta para receber o próximo golpe. Antes, porém, que pudesse fazê-lo, sentiu uma pressão sobre o peito, como se a tivessem jogado para trás. E, para sua surpresa, ela estava realmente sendo arrastada para trás.

* * *

**Você acredita em DESTINO? **

**  
**

**À partir do dia 21 de julho mais trailers e mais detalhes sobre Gakko Mahou Amaterasu! O novo projeto da Silverghost e da Equipe Expresso Hogwarts**


	2. Chapter 2

Ajudando a esclarecer algumas dúvidas que surgiram nos comentários...

1) O Projeto Amaterasu não é um Projeto apenas da Silverghost. Existe uma equipe grande por trás, por sinal, uma equipe muito boa, da qual eu me orgulho estar dirigindo. Sim, eu sou a administradora do Projeto, mas não sou só eu que estou trabalhando. As histórias (porque serão muitas) que vocês acompanharão na Amaterasu foram construídas a muitas mãos.

Mas eu não posso me alongar muito nisso, ou vou acabar entregando o ouro...

2) O Projeto Amaterasu não é apenas uma fic. São várias histórias, de certa forma interligadas entre si, verdadeiros ninhos de crossovers. Aliás, essa é uma das heranças que orgulhosamente exibimos do CLAMP. Também não posso explicar muito mais que isso porque, sabe como é, não?

3) O Projeto Amaterasu NÃO será postado no FF. nem no Expresso. Nós estamos tendo um trabalho da bexiga para fazer um site lindo e maravilhoso para vocês, **exclusivo** para as histórias do Projeto. Estou usando o FF. dentro da estratégia de marketing que traçamos, porque é através do FF. que eu tenho mais contato com vocês. Poderia usar o Expresso também, mas muitos leitores da Silverghost não conhecem o Expresso, então, não valeria à pena ficar restrito ao blog.

Afinal, tanto trabalho para trazer para vocês esse projeto... Temos que anunciar aos quatro ventos, não? Fazer MUITA propaganda... E contamos também com a propaganda boca-a-boca de vocês!

4) O Projeto Amaterasu nasceu no seio do Expresso Hogwarts, mas não está vinculado diretamente ao Expresso. Qualquer um que não acompanhe o Expresso e que dê de cara com a Amaterasu totalmente por acaso vai conseguir se localizar sem maiores porblemas. Talvez, exceto por Hopelessly Addicted... E eu já comecei a falar demais de novo, tão vendo o que vocês me fazem fazer?

5) O Projeto Amaterasu conta com um dicionário de japonês. As expressões mais corriqueiras usadas nos textos terão sua devida tradução, não precisam enlouquecer porque não fazem idéa do que ohayo gozaimasu significa. Sim, nós temos uma revisora de japonês. Vejam a que ponto chegamos. Vocês vão nos ler, não vão?

(Por algum motivo agora eu me imaginei como um livro das Bibliotecas da Universidade Invisível em Discworld...).

6) O Projeto Amaterasu adota e adora notas de rodapés.

7) O Projeto Amaterasu tem comunidade no orkut já. Se quiserem deixar suas dúvidas, sugestões e comentários, nos procurem por lá. O link está no meu profile.

8) Projeto Amaterasu - previsão de novas notícias : **21 de julho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bem Vindos ao universo de Mahou Gakkou Amaterasu**

**Este é apenas um pequeno preview do novo ****projeto da Silverghost e da Equipe Expresso Hogwarts**

**Para conhecer a página e toda a história por trás desse novo mundo, basta ir no link que encontra-se no perfil da autora**

Após a derrota do Japão na Segunda Guerra Mundial, com o advento da Constituição de 1946, o Imperador Hitoiro foi obrigado a renunciar ao status de "divindade" que a família imperial originalmente tinha. De acordo com a tradição, ele seria descendente da grande deusa do Sol: **Amaterasu**.

No panteão mitológico japonês, Amaterasu é a principal deusa, representante, como já dito, do sol e da luz. Muitas são as histórias que a envolvem, especialmente em sua relação com o irmão e deus das tempestades, Suzawanoo.

Não sei dizer exatamente quando a idéia surgiu. Sobre o nome, eu quero dizer. Sei que um dia, entre nossas brincadeiras, tratávamos nosso projeto como o "Expresso do Oriente" (muitas piadas surgindo com relação à Agatha Christie... o trocadilho infame é cortesia da Luzinha) e no outro a coisa crescera de tal forma que parecia estarmos diante de um monstro pronto para nos devorar.

Felizmente, continuamos inteiros por aqui. E oferecemos nossos esforços a vocês, leitores, com votos de que gostem e se divirtam com esse novo mundo, um mundo criado sobre as bençãos de uma deusa luminosa.

**Bem-vindos! Bem-vindos sejam todos a Mahou Gakkou Amaterasu! **

_Há encontros dos quais não se pode fugir. Encontros que intercruzam e entrelaçam vidas e sinas, encontros marcados no tear do grande Oráculo. E o vínculo criado por eles trará conseqüências que poderão transformar até mesmo o próprio destino. Pois a roda da fortuna apenas começou a girar..._

Ao norte de Hokkaido, escondida por uma cadeia de montanhas e isolada sob o título de "reserva florestal", a vila de Suzuko é a maior vila bruxa do Oriente. A grande maioria das famílias residentes na cidade é puro-sangue – longos e tradicionais clãs que dividem suas casas coloniais com, às vezes, até sete gerações diferentes.

No ano de 1603, Tokugawa Ieyasu reunificou o Japão, tornando-se Shogun e dando origem a uma dinastia que governou o Japão até o ano de 1867, quando se iniciou a restauração Meiji. Foi nesse período de 1600, em paralelo à unificação dos "Sem Dom" ou "Nashi Atae", que a vila de Suzuko foi fundada por algumas famílias bruxas tradicionais.

Com a migração de outros clãs e o crescimento da cidade, as famílias fundadoras instituíram um conselho para proteger e organizar a comunidade bruxa nipônica. Conhecido como "Conselho de Suzuko" ou as **Oito Sombras do Poder**, conta com um representante de cada distrito da cidade (que, originalmente, tinham sido concebidos como reprodução de cada uma das famílias fundadoras). Esses magos acabaram por estabelecer com o governo Tokugawa um sistema de colaboração. Mesmo após a restauração, a cooperação entre os líderes bruxos e o governo não-mágico permaneceu inalterada até os dias de hoje...

O ano é de 1997. Com o fim da guerra, o Japão passou por um período de reconstrução e crescimento. A euforia econômica, entretanto, durou pouco. Com o recesso global dos mercados, as empresas tradicionais, que garantiam estabilidade de emprego (ou seja, nunca demitiam ninguém), perderam competitividade. Estamos, portanto, à beira da crise dos Tigres Asiáticos.

A relação cordial que havia entre o Conselho de Suzuko e o Governo Imperial sofreu alguns estremecimentos nos últimos tempos. O nome por trás desse fato é o de **Sayaka Hiromi**, Ministro Nashi Atae do Interior... ele quer que os bruxos saiam de sua confortável posição de "desconhecidos do mundo", para assumirem uma posição mais ativa dentro do governo.

_È chegada a hora de sairmos das sombras?_

**A Família Myrai** : Esse clã merece particular atenção pelo que sempre representou dentro e fora da comunidade bruxa japonesa. Presentes entre os fundadores do Conselho, as primeiras matriarcas eram sacerdotisas da vila Myrai, destruída durante o período Sengoku Jidai (Período do país em guerra). Essa família é uma das raras linhagens de feiticeiras em que o dom da clarividência é bem desenvolvido, gerando, diversas vezes, preciosas videntes completas. Esse é um dom, contudo, só se manifesta nas descendentes mulheres do clã.

A primeira aliança do Shogun com os bruxos deveu-se, fundamentalmente, à importância política que ter uma vidente por perto desperta. Ainda hoje, o Conselho conta com o apoio do governo imperial por conta do respeito devido a estes pela família Myrai. Não à toa, sempre deve existir uma Myrai no Conselho. Para tanto, as moças do clã precisam ter descendentes para dar continuidade à linhagem.

_Os verdadeiros videntes sabem que o futuro está em constante mudança, a depender das decisões que as pessoas tomam..._

**Amaterasu** é uma conhecida e poderosa maga oriental que dominava como poucos a arte do fogo. Foi reverenciada pelos Nashi Atae como deusa, ganhando lendas e cultos à sua história.

O povo japonês tem uma preocupação peculiar com a educação. É fato que, estando diante do Imperador e de seu professor, lá se deve demonstrar respeito primeiramente ao mestre. Obviamente que essa característica não escapou à comunidade bruxa local. Em homenagem à história da grande maga, a escola criada para tutorar os jovens aprendizes de Suzuko foi batizada de Mahou Gakkou Amaterasu (Escola de Magia Amaterasu).

O campus da escola fica numa ilha ao longo da costa de Hokkaido, tornada imapeável desde as primeiras turmas de estudantes.

_Todos os anos, às primeiras semanas de abril, quando as cerejeiras florescem, uma barca sai do porto de Suzuko carregada de alunos, para levá-los a Amaterasu..._

_Convidamos vocês a acompanhá-los nesta viagem_


	4. Chapter 4

Trailer de Hopelessly Addicted 

**Mina e Hilde são personagens originalmente do Expresso Hogwarts.**

**Para ver o trailer com as imagens, o link encontra-se no perfil da autora.**

**Addicted** ( adjective)

1. Ser fisicamente ou psicologicamente dependente de alguma coisa.  
2. fã apaixonado de algo

**Hopelessly** (adverb)

1. Que não mostra ou possuí nenhuma esperança.

Uma viciada sem esperanças...Uma fanática sem qualquer chance de recuperação...É assim que se pode descrever Hilde Rostand...Ou, sendo um pouco mais romântico...talvez a melhor definição para seja uma apaixonada irrecuperável...

Definitivamente, Hilde sabia que tinha um "problema", mas não que ela fosse reclamar disso...ou melhor, era provável, considerando a personalidade dela, que ela reclamasse bastante...

Mas Hilde não era infeliz. Exatamente o contrário...Em sua vida haviam afinal de contas, ela três grandes amores que a deixavam imensamente alegre: Cinema...Fotografia...e... Diretamente importada das Hébridas para o Japão, o TSURU e o PROJETO AMATERASU têm o orgulho de apresentar... 

Rylan pulou da plataforma, caminhando até parar ao lado dela, com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

- As coisas vão ficar muito quietas por aqui enquanto eles estiverem fora, não? – ela observou após alguns instantes de silêncio.

- Não acho. – ele respondeu, sorrindo um tanto marotamente antes de voltar o rosto para ela – Você faz bastante barulho para suprir a falta,_sis_. 

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-_ You're so mean..._

Ele apenas riu em resposta, colocando uma mão na cabeça dela.

- Vamos logo, Hilde. A mãe está esperando para o almoço. E depois, chegou mais uma caixa com filmes pra você. – ele sorriu, um pouco mais gentil – Quer assistir no clube? Koji disse que ia dar a chave a você. Podemos fazer pipoca e usar a sala de projeção, o que acha?

- Uma excelente idéia. – ela respondeu, levantando-se de um pulo – Vamos passar o tempo. E logo, antes que possamos perceber, eles todos estarão de volta...

Rylan assentiu, colocando as mãos para trás da cabeça.

- É... E depois vai começar tudo de novo...

**Estreando Hilde Rostand**

_Eu sou tão feliz... Koji-sempai fez o bolo para mim. Hum... O que vou pedir esse ano? O mesmo que pedimos todos os anos? TENTAR CONQUISTAR O MUNDO! Ops... Script errado..._

Sabe, esse momento está me deixando nostálgica... Olhando para esse Linguado gigante, ouvindo ao fundo Under the Sea e com esse chapeuzinho ridículo na cabeça, eu me lembro de uma noite quatro anos atrás. Aliás, pensando bem, quatro anos atrás aconteceram muitas coisas... E há três coisas pelas quais sou apaixonada desde essa época.

A primeira, é o cinema. Adoro filmes. Falados, mudos, preto e branco, coloridos, musicais, dramas, ficção científica... Em película ou VHS, dvd ou projetor... Não importa. Eu os amo.

Ela desligou o projetor ao final dos créditos finais, enquanto observava os alunos levantarem-se de seus assentos, os semblantes ainda risonhos, enquanto comentavam sobre o filme que tinham acabado de assistir. Sorriu, olhando de lado a lata onde guardaria o rolo do filme tão logo terminasse de rebobiná-lo.

Bem verdade que poderia utilizar-se de um dvd... Seria bem mais simples e compacto... Mas, quando começara a gostar de cinema, não fora apenas elas imagens projetadas na tela que ela se apaixonara, mas por todo o clima criado por aquelas velhas exibições que conhecera, justamente, através de lendas como Cinema Paradiso ou A Rosa Púrpura do Cairo.

Mas não era exatamente nisso que ela estava pensando enquanto observava Leslie Nielsen encarnando o imortal vampiro de "Drácula, morto, mas feliz". No ano anterior ela tinha passado o Drácula de Bram Stocker e tinha sido um sucesso, por isso, decidira passar aquela pequena "subversão" da história. 

Hum... Também não era isso em que ela estava pensando... Em que ela estava pensando mesmo? Ah, sim, estava pensando em...

- Hilde-chan, você quer ajuda com essas coisas?

A menina levantou os olhos na direção da porta, encontrando Sayuri e Meg paradas junto ao batente. Um meio sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

- Não precisa, eu já estou terminando. - ela respondeu - Mas podem entrar. O que acharam do filme?

- Ó-t-i-m-o. - Sayuri respondeu, tirando os óculos de lentes azuladas, enquanto se apoiava na janela onde o projetor ficava acoplado, encarando assim a sala de exibição agora vazia - Gostei particularmente daquela valsa em frente ao espelho.

- É... Tanto que me perguntou se eu não queria fazer um número como aquele em uma das próximas apresentações do clube de dança... - Meg completou, cruzando os braços - Já não é fácil manter toda a concentração nos passos, ela ainda me quer que eu saia levitando por aí como se fosse um balão de gás!

Hilde riu, divertida, quando um pequeno clique fê-la percebeu que o rolo de filme já terminara de voltar. Com cuidado, ela retirou-o do aparelho, guardando-o de volta na lata e fechando-a hermeticamente para colocá-la na bolsa. Ainda precisava revelar as fotos da edição daquele mês... E, decididamente, precisava fazer alguma coisa em relação ao ligeiro incômodo que tinha começado a tomar conta de sua garganta e nariz durante o filme...

- Há outros números que Megumi-sempai poderia fazer para homenagear o cinema, Say-chan. - Hilde observou - Quem sabe não podemos pensar em alguma coisa divertida para o Festival de Cultura em novembro?

- Bahhh... Vai demorar muito tempo. - Sayuri respondeu - Se fosse para ver a Meg pagando mico, eu queria ver agora.

**Com Mina MacFusty e Lusmore Mahala convidados diretamente do Expresso Hogwarts**

_A segunda é a fotografia. Se tem alguma coisa com a qual eu me sinto à vontade é com uma câmera. Coloquem uma câmera na minha mão e serei uma pessoa feliz. Adoro mexer com as lentes, adoro procurar o melhor ângulo, adoro ver as folhas em branco esmaecerem antes de revelarem um flash de memória..._

- Foi ele, Shizu-chan! - Hilde respondeu, fazendo bico, enquanto jogava os braços sobre os ombros da amiga, que quase desequilibrou-se - Meu irmão não gosta de mim... Ele só faz me provocar! Ele queria ser filho único! Está planejando uma maneira de me matar e ficar com toda a herança para ele! 

Shizu conseguiu recuperar o balanço do corpo, mas, antes que pudesse responder, Mina levantou o dedo, como se pedindo permissão para falar, o rosto dividido entre a surpresa e o riso

- Hã, Hilde... Se você quiser, eu adoto você. Dividimos a herança. Se quiser te dou metade da ilha.

Hilde voltou a atenção para a prima, enquanto os outros encaravam aquele diálogo ligeiramente estarrecidos.

- Sério? Seremos eu, você e o Kieran? Uma família feliz? Colocamos Ryl e Lusmore para correr?

- Ei! O que eu tenho a ver com a história? - Lusmore perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Eu não tenho que dividir a herança com você. - Mina respondeu para ele, arqueando ligeiramente uma sobrancelha, numa pose claramente irônica.

Rylan e Lusmore se encararam, antes de abraçarem-se pelos ombros.

- É isso. Fomos desprezados...

- Massacrados...

- Ignorados...

- Esnobados...

- Vem cá, é impressão minha ou só tem louco na família de vocês? - Sayo perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- É a maldição dos MacFusty. - os quatro responderam ao mesmo tempo, sérios. 

As três amigas se encararam. Ok, agora só faltava descobrir qual deles era o mais perigoso, mas, por via das dúvidas, talvez fosse melhor trancafiar logo todos em um sanatório...

**Mais participações especiais dos meninos do MAGGOTS**

_A terceira é Koji-sempai. _

- Hoje eu tenho reunião com Koji-sempai, hoje eu tenho reunião com Koji-sempai, Koji-sempai, Koji-sempai...

- Hilde, se você continuar a cantarolar isso, eu vou amaldiçoar você. Vou te rogar uma praga tão grande que...

- _Hoje eu tenho reunião com Koji-sempai..._

- Esquece, Sayo... Hoje a Hilde surtou de vez.

Shizu e Sayo apenas se encararam, resignadas, enquanto a inglesa rodopiava pelo dormitório que as três dividiam, saltitando enquanto cantava.

Sorrindo, Shizu sentou-se em sua cama, observando a amiga. Conhecia Hilde há seis anos, desde que tinham chegado à Amaterasu... Estava acostumada com o jeito meio maluquinho da outra. 

Especialmente quando o nome de Koji-sempai estava na história.

- Vocês têm essas reuniões a cada quinze dias, Hilde. Por que hoje tanto entusiasmo? - Sayo perguntou, finalmente, desistindo de ler seu livro e voltando a atenção para a amiga.

- Porque é uma reunião especial sobre o Tanabata Matsuri. Porque ele vai me pedir para fotografar o festival. - Hilde respondeu, deixando-se cair de costas sobre sua própria cama, fechando os olhos sonhadoramente - E, porque ele terá que passar algum tempo comigo por lá.

- Só que esse tempo vai ser passado em trabalho, Hilde. - Shizu interrompeu os devaneios dela - Não está se esquecendo desse detalhe?

A outra sentou-se de súbito, sorrindo.

- A esperança é a última que morre.

**Hopelessly Addicted**

_Cinema, fotografia e Koji-sempai. Não necessariamente nessa ordem. No dia em que eu tiver os três, serei a pessoa mais feliz do mundo._

**Em setembro - Amaterasu**


	5. Chapter 5

_"As pessoas me perguntam se acredito em magia. Ora, eu sou um escritor. Acredito em tudo o que for preciso para fazer uma história funcionar."_

Neil Gaiman

Magia não é só encantamentos e poções. Não é só mito e conto de fadas. Não é só "yo no creo en brujas, pero que las hay... las hay". Ela não nasceu ao acaso, mas do ocaso e da aurora; de uma característica essencialmente humana - a de crer no invisível, no divino ou no profano. O termo vem do persa _magi_, que significava tanto imagem quanto homem sábio.

Ela começou da observação dos fenômenos naturais, passando pela criação dos deuses. Magos eram aqueles que podiam subjugar os poderes da natureza, que conversavam com anjos ou demônios e, no mais das vezes, nas sociedades primitivas, eram os próprios guardiães da sabedoria e da cultura de seu povo. E, em tal posição, eram eles os responsáveis por passar adiante as tradições da tribo.

Tradições passadas através da palavra.

Se formos pensar dessa maneira, os primeiros magos foram também os primeiros contadores de histórias. Aprenderam cedo que palavras têm poder. Com elas, você pode manipular, de todas as formas e maneiras, indivíduos e multidões. Pode fazê-los chorar. Pode fazê-los rir. Pode fazê-los coléricos ou incitar a compaixão. Não foi assim afinal que Sherazade domou a cruel vingança de seu sultão?

A palavra escrita sobrepôs-se à palavra falada, afinal, com o acúmulo de informações e de conhecimentos, ficou impossível uma só pessoa deter todo o conhecimento de cor para passar às outras gerações. Isso não significou, entretanto, que seu poder diminuiu. Ao contrário, as milhares de histórias existentes no mundo estão agora ao alcance da prateleira de uma biblioteca. Se quiser ler sobre Suzanowo e Amaterasu e todos os outros mitos japoneses ou quiser conhecer mais sobre os indícios da Atlântida perdida; se quiser saber sobre os ritos de iniciação guerreiros das tribos da Nova Guiné e sobre o vodoo; enfim, tudo está compendiado.

Tornou-se assim o escritor também ele um mago. Primeiro, ele é o ventriloquista que mexe as cordas atadas a seus personagens (embora, por vezes, haja cordas do personagem atadas sobre ele...). Ele determina a importância de cada personagem, o círculo de ação, os acontecimentos e as "coincidências" que darão fôlego à narrativa.

Depois, ele é o incitador da reflexão do leitor. O bom escritor, ao menos na minha concepção, é aquele que é capaz de catalisar as emoções de quem o lê, instigando-o a refletir sobre aquilo que tem diante de si.

Há vários tipos de literatura - policial, romântica, histórica... Dessas, a que mais se aproxima da figura mística dos nossos primeiros contadores de história, por óbvio, é a literatura fantástica.

A fantasia trabalha com aquilo que temos de mais íntimo: nossas crenças - seja para o bem ou para o mal. É quando estamos mais próximos não apenas da magia em si, mas de, nós próprios nos tornarmos magos. Para tanto, basta adicionar apenas mais um elemento à equação: imaginação. A partir do momento que o leitor não apenas lê, mas também cria, está a um passo de se tornar também escritor. É uma barreira tênue que, no mais das vezes, não ultrapassamos, seja por preguiça ou comodidade. 

Porque, confesso uma coisa... ser escritor (ainda que amador) não é nada fácil.

Toda essa digressão serviu ao propósito de introduzir vocês, leitores, a esse nosso reino de magia. De prepará-los para o que encontrarão aqui. E esperamos, sinceramente, que sejamos dignos de sustentar o bastão de narradores; que possamos fazê-los rir, chorar, gritar de raiva e esperar ansiosamente por cada capítulo e cada novo passo dos personagens que lhes apresentamos.

Como já terão percebido, Amaterasu engloba não uma, mas várias histórias, todas, de certa maneira, interligadas. Ao longo dessa semana, algumas dessas histórias irão estrear - começando hoje com o primeiro capítulo de Hopelessly Addicted (**basta ir no link que encontra-se no perfil da autora**). 

Outras virão. Temos muito o que contar a vocês. Hoje é apenas o começo, caros leitores. Apenas o começo do que, eu espero, seja um longo relacionamento. .. E assim, sejam bem-vindos.

**Bem-vindos à Amaterasu!**

Lulu-sempai.


End file.
